The Super Mario Timeline
by Nutta of da Buttas
Summary: Ever wondered how the Mario games fit together? This is my theory on how they do! Not an official story. Spoilers for games may be within. Read at your own risk. Besides spoilers, it's completely family-friendly. Yay!
1. Childhood Years through The New Heroes

**This isn't technically a fanfiction. It's just a connection of every Mario game. Fun, right?! :D Anyway this is going to take FOR-EVER and will be split into multiple different chapters in order to make it smaller. I'll probably update it within hours every time, though.**

**Several points in this timeline will be fanmade in order to make it fit better. There will additionally be an alternate universe. Therefore, if you don't see certain games, they're probably in the alternate universe. Once I'm done feel free to report missing games and I'll edit them in!**

_Donkey Kong_  
-Jumpman, Mario's father, rescues his future wife Lady from the future Cranky Kong.

_Between games_**  
**-Bowser and Wario are born two years before Mario and Luigi.  
-Under the reign of Bowser's father, the Koopas take over the Mushroom Kingdom.

_Yoshi's Island/Yoshi Touch & Go  
_-Mario and Luigi are born.  
-Kamek, Bowser's caretaker, sees into the future and realizes Mario and Luigi will eventually defeat the Koopas.  
-Mario and Luigi encounter Yoshis and Bowser for the first time.

_Between games_  
-Jumpman starts a team in order to take out the Koopas.

_Donkey Kong, Jr._  
-Donkey Kong Jr. is freed from Jumpman's zoo by Bowser's father.  
-Donkey Kong Jr. breaks Cranky Kong out of the zoo.  
-Jumpman is killed by Donkey Kong Jr., ending the rebellion against the Koopas.

_Yoshi's Island DS_  
-Peach and Donkey Kong are born very shortly before the game.  
-Mario meets Peach, Donkey Kong, and Wario for the first time.  
-The adult Bowser travels back in time to make himself unbeatable- fortunately, he is unable to mess with the timeline.  
-Yoshi from current games is born at the end.

_Yoshi's Story_  
-Baby Bowser steals the Super Happy Tree from Yoshi's Island.  
-At the same moment shown in Yoshi's Island DS, Yoshi from current games is born. Since he was not born when the tree was stolen, he (and some other Yoshis) survive the attack.  
-The baby Yoshis get back the Super Happy Tree.

_Between games_  
-After Mario and Luigi were kidnapped in _YIDS_, their mom moves to New York with her children to protect them.  
-Bowser's older brother, Wart, becomes king of the Mushroom Kingdom when their father dies, and Bowser becomes jealous.  
-Mario grows up to be a carpenter while Luigi stays home to take care of their dying mother.  
-Mario meets Pauline and the two start dating.

_Donkey Kong GBA_  
-Donkey Kong, who is inexplicably in New York too, kidnaps Mario's girlfriend Pauline.

_Wrecking Crew_  
-In order to make enough money to propose to Pauline, Mario gets a job with Foreman Spike, Pauline's ex-boyfriend who still has feelings for her.  
-Spike is arrested for trying to murder Mario.  
-Mario proposes to Pauline and she accepts.

_Between games_  
-Mario and Luigi's mom dies.  
-Bowser, after studying magic for years with his mentor Kamek, turns Wart into frog, banishes him to the dream world, and takes the throne.  
-Peach and her father start a new rebellion against Bowser.  
-Mario changes jobs to be a plumber, and Luigi comes with him.

_Mario Bros._  
-Mario (still not married to Pauline) and Luigi accept a job to clear strange creatures out of New York's sewers.  
-Tracking these creatures, Mario and Luigi arrive in the Mushroom Kingdom.  
-Donkey Kong follows the Marios and ends up on Donkey Kong Island.

_Donkey Kong 3_  
-Stanley the Bug Man encounters Donkey Kong Jr. in his greenhouse and chases him off.

_Super Mario Bros._  
-Peach is kidnapped by Bowser.  
-Upon arriving in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi are sent by Peach's father to rescue her.  
-Mario and Luigi defeat Bowser and Peach and her father take control of the kingdom.

_Super Mario Bros. 3_  
-Bowser's kids (unofficially, I'll save that for later) are sent out for their first battle and kidnap Peach on their own.  
-Mario and Luigi defeat the Koopalings and Bowser, once again rescuing Peach.

_Between games_  
-Pauline, believing her fiancé is dead, meets Stanley the Bugman.  
-Despite the obvious mutual attraction between Pauline and Stanley, Pauline does not accept his offer to take her on a date due to mourning over Mario's apparent death.

_Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels_  
-Bowser returns to kidnap Peach again.  
-After she is rescued, Peach kisses Mario (not knowing about Pauline) and the two end up together.

_Super Mario World_  
-Mario and Peach, now a couple, go on vacation to Dinosaur Land together (with Luigi as a third wheel).  
-Bowser attacks Dinosaur Land with his Koopalings and kidnaps Peach.  
-Mario and Luigi meet Yoshi for the first time.

_Super Mario Sunshine_  
-Mario and Peach go on another vacation, this time with a group of Toads instead of Luigi.  
-Bowser hijacks this vacation, too, and takes over Delfino Isle with help from his son, Bowser Jr.

_Super Mario Bros. 2_  
-Bowser's vengeful brother takes control of Mario, Luigi, Peach, and a Toad's dreams and keeps them trapped in Subcon, a land of nightmares, which he has taken over.  
-Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the Toad defeat Wart. The Sprixies that Wart kidnapped to do his bidding recreate Subcon as the Sprixie Kingdom, a land of happiness.  
-Peach promotes the Toad (who is simply referred to as "Toad") as head Mushroom Retainer.

**That's all for now! Thanks for reading- the next part of the timeline will be added sometime tomorrow probably.**


	2. Wario's Return through King Boo Rises

**I hath returned! I got two favorites and a follow. So that's cool. Reviews would be nice though :)**

_New Super Mario Bros. Wii_  
-Bowser returns and kidnaps Peach.  
-Mario and Luigi meet Yvan and Wolley, two Mushroom Retainers, for the first time.  
-Mario, Luigi, Yvan, and Wolley rescue Peach.  
-Peach informs Mario of the Star Festival, which is starting very soon.

_Super Mario 3D World_  
-After learning about his brother's failure in defeating Mario, Bowser copies Wart's plan and kidnaps the Sprixie Princesses.  
-On their way to set up for the Star Festival, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yvan see Bowser kidnap the last Sprixie Princess.  
-Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yvan defeat Bowser and rescue the Sprixie Kingdom again.

_Super Mario Galaxy_  
-The Star Festival begins, only to be stopped by Bowser, who takes Peach's Castle into space.  
-Mario, Luigi, and Peach meet Rosalina and the Lumas.

_Super Mario Galaxy 2_  
-The events of Super Mario Galaxy repeat themselves when the universe resets, with only minor changes.

_Mario Spin-Offs (Mario sports, Mario Kart, etc.)_  
-While most of these games are randomly scattered throughout the timeline (with the babies being unexplainable), these games introduce Luigi to Daisy, and the two begin dating.

_Paper Mario: Sticker Star_  
-Nothing significant happens in this plotline.

_Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars_  
-Mario encounters Geno, Mallow, and the Smithy Gang for the first time.

_New Super Mario Bros._  
-Nothing significant happens in this plotline.

_New Super Mario Bros. U_  
-Mario and Luigi team up with Yvan and Wolley again.  
-After Kamek is once again defeated, Bowser fires him.

_Super Paper Mario_  
-Mario and Luigi meet several new characters.

_Between games_  
-Bowser hires Kammy Koopa as a replacement for Kamek.  
-Back in New York, Pauline finally accepts Stanley's offers. Soon, the two become married.

_Paper Mario_  
-Bowser retries his space-themed plan, this time with the help of the Star Spirits and Kammy.  
-Mario and Luigi meet Kammy and the Star Spirits for the first time, as well as several other characters.

_Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door_  
-Mario and Peach travel to Rogueport for treasure hunting.  
-Peach is kidnapped by Grodus and the X-Nauts.  
-Mario becomes famous worldwide after defeating the Shadow Queen.

_Between games_  
-In a similar vein to Kamek, Bowser fires Kammy.  
-Wario and Waluigi learn of Mario's success and plot to take it away.  
-The Shroobs, who are planning on taking over the Mushroom Kingdom, learn about Mario and begin spying on him in an attempt to learn how to overpower him.

_Super Mario Land_  
-Mario and Luigi go to visit Daisy, Luigi's girlfriend, in Sarasaland, only to find her kidnapped.  
-Luigi holds down Daisy's castle while Mario defeats Tatanga and saves Daisy.

_Super Mario Land 2: The 6 Golden Coins_  
-Mario returns to his new castle given to him by Peach, only to find that Wario has stolen it.  
-Mario defeats Wario, although his castle is destroyed.

_Wario's Woods_  
-In another attempt to take some of the wealth from Mario, Wario steals a golden statue of Peach he made and takes over a forest.  
-Toad and Birdo travel to the forest and meet Wanda, a fairy from the area, who helps them defeat Wario and his team.

_Mario & Wario_  
-Wario attacks the Mario gang again.  
-Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi meet Wanda, who previously met Toad and Birdo.  
-Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Wanda defeat Wario.

_Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix_  
-Waluigi insists that Wario allows him to help defeat Mario.  
-Mario and Luigi defeat Wario and Waluigi, and the two give up and become closer friends with the plumbers.

_Super Mario 64 (DS)_  
-Mario is invited to Peach's castle to have cake, and Luigi and Wario tag along.  
-Yoshi rescues Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Peach from Bowser and the Koopa Troop.

_Mario is Missing!_  
-Finally realizing Mario is the reason he is continually defeated (despite it being obvious), Bowser kidnaps Mario.  
-Luigi teams up with Yoshi and travels to the real world to defeat Bowser and rescue his brother.

_Hotel Mario_  
-Nothing significant happens in this plotline.

_BS Super Mario USA_  
-Wart returns and takes over the Sprixie Kingdom.  
-Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad defeat Wart again.

_Mario vs. Donkey Kong_  
-Mario introduces a line of toys based off of him and his friends.

_Wrecking Crew '98_  
-Bowser teleports Foreman Spike out of prison and into the Mushroom Kingdom.  
-After Mario defeats Spike again, Spike agrees to be nicer from now on and lives a more peaceful life.

_Between games_  
-The magic Bowser used to free Spike causes Pauline and Stanley to fall through the sewers into the Mushroom Kingdom, where Mario and Pauline are reunited (and accept that they've both moved on).  
-Bowser rehires Kamek when he realizes he needs a new assistant.

_Other Mario vs. Donkey Kong Games_  
-These games show Pauline's life in the Mushroom Kingdom with Mario and Donkey Kong.

_Mario Pinball Land_  
-Nothing significant happens in this plotline.

_Super Princess Peach_  
-Bowser tries again to rid himself of Mario, but this time also captures Luigi and several Toads, leaving only Peach.  
-Peach proves herself as a true hero and defeats Bowser on her own.

_New Super Mario Bros. 2_  
-The Koopalings decide to try to take all of the Mushroom Kingdom's coins and become rich, as well as kidnap Peach, without Bowser's permission.  
-After Bowser finds out, he takes over their scheme, only to be defeated once more.

_New Super Luigi U_  
-While Mario spending time with Pauline and Stanley, Bowser returns and tries again to take over the Mushroom Kingdom.  
-Luigi teams up with Yvan and Wolley, as well as Nabbit, who was previously his enemy (and still might be).

_Super Mario 3D Land_  
-Bowser kidnaps Peach again.  
-After Mario rescues Peach, Bowser's castle collapses, crushing and killing Bowser once and for all.

_Luigi's Mansion_  
-After Bowser's defeat, Mario and Luigi live rather peaceful lives, until a ghost mansion shows up and Mario is kidnapped.  
-Luigi meets E. Gadd and King Boo shows himself as a new threat to the safety of the Mushroom Kingdom.

_Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon_  
-King Boo returns and manages to create his own dimension, once again demonstrating the threat he could become.

_After games_  
-The Shroobs, realizing Mario could truly be unstoppable, come up with a new plan to travel to the past, when the Marios were still in New York.  
-Mario and Peach travel back in time to stop the Shroobs' plan.

**The alternate universe will be next! Then I'll be done until new games come out. Which should be soon. The alternate universe will be added tomorrow… if not, Monday. I'm really busy on weekends.**


End file.
